


Что это?

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Редфокс не понимал, почему так болезненно воспринимал слова Джувии о привязанности к Грею. И не был уверен в собственных дружеских (дружеских ли?) чувствах по отношению к Локсар.
Relationships: Juvia Lockser/Gajeel Redfox
Kudos: 1





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What is this?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/541849) by Lin Is Amazing. 



Гажил мирно дремал на диване, когда послышался громкий стук в дверь. Редфокс лениво приоткрыл один глаз, почувствовав знакомый запах. Затем дверь открылась, и в комнату вошла Джувия. Она выглядела расстроенной и заплаканной. Тогда Гажил всё-таки встал и, подойдя к подруге, крепко обнял её. Это уже было чем-то вроде традиции для обоих.

— Грей-сама… Он снова отверг меня! Гажил-кун… А Джувия приготовила для него печенье, но он… он сказал, что Джувия… раздражает его! Неужели Джувия такая надоедливая? — всхлипывала Локсар, и Гажил, вздохнув, заботливо погладил её по голове, пытаясь успокоить.

— Джувия… почему бы тебе просто не забить на него? Я серьёзно. Или ты хочешь, чтобы я надрал ему задницу? — Гажил вспомнил, как приходилось успокаивать подругу в самый первый раз, когда её плач здорово его смутил. Редфокс никогда не утешал кого-то. Он с лёгкостью мог разобраться с любым врагом, но успокаивать рыдающую женщину — это уже слишком.

— Джувия не сможет! Грей-сама единственный, кому не плевать на меня… — внутри Гажила начала разгораться ярость. А чем он, интересно, сейчас занят? Не заботой ли о Локсар? Конечно, до присоединения к «Хвосту Феи» он не был таким ласковым и внимательным, но эти качества никогда и не были его сильными сторонами. В последнее время Гажил странно ощущал себя в обществе Джувии. Он терпеть не мог объятия, но не возражал, если Локсар лезла к нему обниматься. Если бы он ещё непромокаемой одеждой обзавёлся… Также в последнее время ему всё чаще хотелось побить Фуллбастера, потому что он устал слушать нытьё Джувии об этом парне.

— Он отшивает тебя снова и снова! Когда до тебя дойдёт, что ты ему безразлична? — не выдержав, вспыхнул Гажил и тут же пожалел о сказанном. — Прости.

Джувия оттолкнула его и вытерла слёзы. Её глаза опухли, а взгляд выражал боль. Редфоксу захотелось врезать самому себе, лишь бы подруге не было так плохо.

— Гажил-кун не понимает чувств Джувии! Ну, конечно, ведь у тебя всё прекрасно с Леви! Рада за вас! Извини, что Джувия для тебя — заноза в заднице! — Гажила всегда бесили обвинения в «непонимании». И чего она так привязалась к этому парню? Фуллбастер относился к ней как к дерьму, а Редфокс — нет. Почему Джувия игнорирует _его_ заботу?

— Да мне пофиг на твою Леви! Мы с ней просто друзья!

— Полагаю, с Леви тебе нравится дружить больше, чем со мной! — Джувия сжала кулаки. — Гажил-кун уделяет Леви слишком много времени и забывает о Джувии! Извини, что Джувия постоянно встаёт у тебя на пути!

— Сколько раз я должен повторить, что не люблю её?!

«Ведь даже когда я с ней, я думаю только о тебе»

Сейчас он чувствовал по отношению к Локсар злость и… ревность?

— Твой Грей — просто грёбаный идиот! Забудь о нём и найди себе кого-нибудь получше!

— Джувия никому не нужна! Даже Гажилу! — теперь они оба орали друг на друга. — Ты знаешь, как одиноко Джувии?!

Она снова плакала. И Редфокс сдался.

— У тебя вообще-то есть я. Зачем тебе он? Я сам смогу позаботиться о тебе. Уже забочусь. Потому что… — он не понимал, почему так болезненно воспринимал слова Локсар о привязанности к Грею. И не был уверен в собственных дружеских (дружеских ли?) чувствах по отношению к ней.

— Правда? — Джувия начала успокаиваться. Гажил с нервной усмешкой уставился в пол. В груди отчего-то стало тесно.

— Я не знаю… Я просто старался заботиться о тебе, Вия…

— Джувии жаль, что она расстроила Гажила. Точнее, Гажила-куна.

Редфокс покачал головой.

— Давай без этих «-кун», Вия.

— Ты не… ты больше не злишься, Гажил?

Он вздохнул и посмотрел в глаза подруге. Кажется, он начинал понимать, что за чувство теплилось в его груди.


	2. Глава 2

Глаза Джувии расширились, когда к ней приблизилось лицо Гажила. Расстояние между друзьями было меньше дюйма. Глаза Редфокса были закрыты, а ладони тянулись к груди девушки. Локсар показалось, будто прошла целая вечность, хотя в реальности она отреагировала за пару секунд.

— Гажил хочет поцеловать Джувию?! — в панике закричала она.

Растерявшись, Редфокс резко отстранился и поспешил скрыться в своей комнате.

Он плотно закрыл за собой дверь и шумно выдохнул.

«О чём я только думал? Собирался поцеловать Вию?!»

Он приложил ладонь ко лбу и медленно опустился на пол.

«Наверное, Джувия меня возненавидела. Прекрасно! Что я натворил?»

Он вскочил на ноги и бросился к шкафу.

«Если потороплюсь, то успею оправдаться!»

Гажил схватил одежду, полотенце и направился обратно к Локсар, которая до сих пор была в замешательстве.

— Ты пахнешь сыростью, так что сходи-ка лучше в душ. Переоденешься в соседней комнате, — Редфокс небрежно бросил подруге полотенце и новую одежду, слегка покраснев. А затем плюхнулся на диван и потянулся за пультом от телевизора. Краем глаза Гажил заметил, как Джувия, улыбнувшись, скрылась в ванной. Тогда он достал тарелку с гвоздями и принялся их грызть, чтобы успокоить нервы. Внезапно он почувствовал тошноту. Этого ещё не хватало.

«Чёрт возьми, да что со мной происходит?!»

Тем временем Джувия зашла в комнату для гостей, которая в доме Гажила негласно считалась её «официальной» комнатой. Локсар ночевала здесь не менее десяти раз, а потому в комнате было её собственное постельное бельё: серебряные наволочки с незатейливыми синими узорами, несколько маленьких подушечек, разбросанных вокруг одной большой, чёрная простыня и одеяло того же дизайна, что и наволочки, но с симпатичным синим драконом по центру. Когда Джувия покупала всё это, Гажил ворчал, что никогда больше не пойдёт с ней по магазинам. Раздевшись до нижнего белья, Локсар принялась искать пижаму и вспомнила, что та, скорее всего, лежала в корзине. Редфокс, видимо, в очередной раз забыл постирать одежду. Джувия цокнула языком и скрылась в ванной. Горячая вода расслабляла и помогла Локсар хотя бы немного отвлечься от мыслей о том, что она едва не поцеловалась с Гажилом. Джувия проводила с ним всё время, когда не бегала за Греем. Ей было известно о чувствах Редфокса к Леви или, по крайней мере, она думала, что у него были чувства к МакГарден. С другой стороны, Гажил выглядел серьёзным, когда заявил, что Леви ему безразлична.

«Но почему тогда я часто вижу его рядом с ней?»

Гажил не мог сосредоточиться на том, что происходило на экране, поэтому бездумно переключал каналы. Он думал о Джувии и Леви. Почему он общался с МакГарден?

«С тех пор, как у Джувии поехала крыша из-за ледяного придурка, мне было… одиноко? Плохо? В любом случае, Креветка напомнила мне Вию. А раз у Вии не было времени для меня, я должен был найти себе другую компанию, верно? К тому же, я до сих пор чувствую вину перед Леви из-за того нападения… Но она для меня просто друг»

Гажилу стало лучше после того, как он смог сам себе открыться и разобраться в чувствах к Джувии и Леви. Однако он всё равно продолжал сомневаться. И в этот момент Локсар вышла из ванной, пытаясь высушить волосы полотенцем. На ней были надеты рубашка и брюки Редфокса, и в этой одежде она смотрелась… симпатично?

«Почему я, чёрт возьми, так пялюсь на Вию и думаю о её красоте? Точнее, о её сексуальности. Она чертовски горяча и… стоп! О чём я думаю?!»

Гажил услышал смех Джувии и с подозрением посмотрел на неё.

— Что смешного? — он вопросительно приподнял бровь, а Локсар, держась за живот от хохота, указала на телевизор.

— Джувия никогда бы не подумала, что Гажил — поклонник романтических фильмов! — она вытерла слёзы, продолжая смеяться, а Гажил, покраснев, перевёл взгляд на экран. Влюблённая парочка, держась за руки, прогуливалась по пляжу. На фоне виднелся прекраснейший закат, а влюблённые обсуждали такое, от чего Редфокс, покраснев ещё сильнее, сразу потянулся к пульту, но Джувия перехватила его и опустилась на диван рядом с другом. Гажил снова начал нервничать.

— Джувия будет смотреть фильм вместе с Гажилом и всегда готова утешить, если ты заплачешь. Джувия слышала, что этот фильм очень печальный, — Локсар подтянула колени к подбородку, усаживаясь поудобнее. Гажил закатил глаза.

— Я никогда не буду реветь из-за тупого сопливого фильма!

_Один час спустя_

Гажил изо всех сил старался сдерживать слёзы. Он сгорит со стыда, если расплачется прямо здесь. Джувия промокнула глаза платком, но продолжала следить за сюжетом, поэтому Гажил незаметно тоже потянулся хоть за каким-нибудь куском ткани. Редфокса растрогала сцена, в которой девушка умоляла возлюбленного не уходить на войну, но парень выбрал долг перед родиной.

— Чёрт, и почему он такой хороший человек…

Джувия изумлённо повернулась к Гажилу и увидела, как он вытирал слёзы. Локсар и сама плакала, при этом умудряясь смеяться над другом.

— Гажил, но ведь… — Джувия задыхалась от смеха и слёз одновременно, — ты говорил, что никогда не будешь реветь из-за тупого сопливого фильма! Так что случилось?

Редфокс швырнул в неё скомканный платок.

— Я не реву! Насрать мне на фильм! Особенно такой, без хеппи-энда! — Гажил встал с дивана и принялся убирать тарелки с закусками.

— Ой, а Гажил, значит, любит хеппи-энды? Джувия ни за что бы не догадалась. Но если Гажил хочет, можно посмотреть ещё один фильм.

Редфокс бросил взгляд на часы. Он бы с удовольствием продолжил просмотр, но в два часа ночи всё же лучше пойти спать.

— Пора спать. Не забудь, что нам скоро на задание, иначе меня отсюда выселят. Вставай с дивана и иди в спальню!

Локсар упрямо скрестила руки на груди.

— Но Джувия хочет посмотреть следующий фильм! Сейчас всего два часа ночи! Джувия может не спать до четырёх! Ну давай посмотрим!

Гажил взъерошил её волосы.

— В другой раз, ладно?

Джувия неохотно согласилась и направилась в свою комнату, которая находилась напротив спальни Гажила.

— Спокойной ночи, — зевнув, произнёс Редфокс.

— Спокойной ночи, Гажил. Увидимся утром!

И они закрыли двери в комнаты. Несмотря на желание продолжить просмотр, Джувия решила послушаться Гажила и легла в постель. А в комнате напротив Редфокс, лёжа в кровати, смотрел в окно. Почему ему не спалось? Потому что он никак не мог выбросить Локсар из головы. Не мог избавиться от странных чувств к ней.

«Наверное, я просто переутомился…»

Через некоторое время он погрузился в сон.

Проснулся Гажил от того, что кто-то резко запрыгнул на его кровать. Подскочив, Редфокс столкнулся лбом с Джувией, и Локсар едва не свалилась с кровати, но Гажил успел поймать её за руку.

— Спасибо, — пробормотала Джувия, потерев покрасневший лоб.

— Ага, но что ты тут устроила?

— Джувия приготовила завтрак, но Гажил спал, и тогда Джувия пришла тебя будить.

Редфокс принюхался и почувствовал манящий запах с кухни.

— Ладно, пойдём.

На кухонном столе Гажил увидел две тарелки с французскими тостами.

— Спасибо, Вия!

Редфокс принялся с аппетитом поглощать еду. Локсар тоже начала есть, сев напротив.

— Джувия знает, что Гажил любит французские тосты. А ещё я нашла немного железа.

Она протянула ему чашу с железными прутьями, и Редфокс вмиг её опустошил, довольный сытным завтраком. Локсар сложила посуду в раковину.

— Отлично, а теперь собирайся, и пойдём в гильдию.

— Погоди! Гажил забыл постирать одежду, поэтому Джувии нечего надеть!

— Разве ты не покупала платье, когда мы ходили в магазин за простынями? Ты его ещё ни разу не надевала.

Джувия бросилась в комнату искать платье, а Гажил вернулся к себе. Когда он вышел из спальни, Локсар врезалась в его грудь.

— Ты всё-таки намерена разбить свой лоб, Джувия? — Гажил помог подруге подняться и заметил, что она выглядела… прекрасно. Чёрное платье без бретелей с синим цветочным узором идеально сидело на ней. На плечи Локсар набросила чёрное пальто.

— Я хорошо выгляжу? — Джувия покрутилась на месте и улыбнулась Гажилу. Редфокс хмыкнул в ответ и взъерошил волосы девушки, а затем, так ничего и не сказав, куда-то поспешно ушёл, оставив Джувию в недоумении.

Гажил подбежал к раковине и быстро умылся холодной водой, чтобы избавиться от румянца на щеках.

— Гажил, ты в порядке? — послышалось из коридора.

— Да, идём, — Редфокс взял ключи, и Джувия открыла дверь. По пути в гильдию Локсар замирала у каждой витрины, рассматривая товар.

— Вия! Мы не за покупками вышли! Поторопись!

Джувия проигнорировала замечание друга, засмотревшись на витрину ювелирного магазина. Гажил заметил, что девушка пристально рассматривала ожерелья.

— Живее!

Локсар вздрогнула, выйдя из оцепенения, и кивнула. Гажил напоследок бросил взгляд на вывеску с названием магазина и увёл Джувию.

— Извини, Джувия такая медлительная, — Локсар смущённо посмотрела на него и оглянулась на магазин.

— Забудь. Но нам срочно нужно задание, чтобы я мог заплатить за аренду.

Вскоре они дошли до гильдии, и Гажил сразу направился к доске с заказами, поздно заметив, что Джувии уже нет рядом. Он бросил злобный взгляд на Фуллбастера.

«Чёртов ублюдок. Постоянно её отвлекает»

Локсар стояла у входа, наблюдая за разборкой Нацу и Грея. Спор очень быстро перерос в драку, но Джувия не двигалась с места.

«Приклеилась, что ли?»

Гажил, закатив глаза, подошёл к подруге и дотронулся до её плеча, испугав.

— Эй, почему бы тебе не выбрать задание? Я схожу за напитками, — Джувия покорно кивнула и ушла в сторону доски. Гажил же направился к барной стойке, за которой Мираджейн протирала стаканы.

— Привет, Гажил, — она тепло улыбнулась Редфоксу.

— Мне нужен твой совет, но сначала сделай железный коктейль. И карамельный тоже.

Мира кивнула и протянула Гажилу оба напитка.

— Второй для Джувии? — Редфокс сдержанно кивнул. Мира снова улыбнулась и наклонилась к нему, опустив голову на сложенные руки. — Так что заставило тебя переживать настолько, что ты решил обратиться ко мне?

— Даже не знаю, с чего начать… У нас с Вией всё так… странно в последнее время, — Гажил сделал шумный глоток.

— А в чём выражается эта «странность»? Вы же лучшие друзья. Ты можешь просто поговорить с ней о том, что тебя беспокоит.

Гажил помотал головой.

— Я не могу… Потому что это точно приведёт к тому, что мы перестанем быть лучшими друзьями. Дело в моих чувствах, понимаешь?

В глазах Миры блеснул интерес.

— Как ты относишься к ней? Как долго ты чувствуешь что-то «странное»?

— Я всегда заботился о ней, но с тех пор, как мы присоединились к этой гильдии, всё изменилось. Она ползает перед Фуллбастером, и меня это бесит, потому что я не понимаю, чем он мог её зацепить! Я хочу набить ему морду из-за неё!

Глаза Миры изумлённо расширились.

«Так ему нравится Джувия? А я была уверена, что Леви… Это любопытно…»

— Между вами не происходило чего-нибудь… необычного?

Гажил вспомнил прошлую ночь, и его щёки покраснели.

— Что случилось? — улыбка Миры стала шире. — Ты можешь со мной поделиться.

— Всё было как всегда. М-мы пообщались, а потом… — Мира никогда не видела Гажила смущённым и заикающимся. — я взял и… почти поцеловал её, но мы этого не делали!

Мираджейн пыталась сдержать смех, но не смогла, ещё сильнее смутив Редфокса своей реакцией.

— Хватит смеяться и объясни мне, что со мной!

Мира наклонилась к его уху и прошептала:

— Я на девяносто процентов уверена, что ты влюбился в Джувию.

Гажил не успел возразить ей, почувствовав прикосновение к своему плечу. Обернувшись, он увидел Локсар.


	3. Глава 3

Джувия внимательно просматривала список заданий, размещённых на доске.

«Арендная плата Гажила составляет шестьдесят тысяч драгоценных в месяц, поэтому…»

На глаза ей попалась миссия, награда за выполнение которой была обозначена в миллион драгоценных. Также уточнялось, что для этого задания требовалось не менее двух магов.

«То, что нужно! Стоит уточнить у Миры подробности этой миссии…»

Локсар обернулась и увидела Гажила вместе с барменшей. Редфокс сидел весь красный, а Мира заливисто смеялась. Что-то щёлкнуло внутри Джувии, и она немедленно бросилась к ним.

«Почему Гажил с Мирой? Что происходит?!»

Она дотронулась до плеча лучшего друга, заставив его обернуться, а сама пристально посмотрела в его глаза.

— Всё в порядке? Выпьешь? — Гажил протянул Джувии напиток, и она сердито плюхнулась на стул, даже не взглянув на коктейль. Редфокс выглядел смущённым.

— Спасибо, — пробормотала Локсар и сделала глоток, почувствовав себя лучше, — Гажил знает, что любит Джувия! О чём говорили Мира и Гажил?

Редфокс посмотрел на барменшу, которая продолжала хихикать.

— Я серьёзно! Что у вас случилось?

Неужели Джувия приревновала его? Она и сама не поняла, почему вдруг расстроилась, если её друзья прекрасно проводили время.

«Гажил — лучший друг Джувии. Конечно, Джувия счастлива, что он ладит с Мирой. Но если Гажилу безразлична Леви, значит Миру он по-настоящему любит! Но за что? То есть, я знаю, что Мира очень красива и всё такое… Почему Джувия настолько интересуется личной жизнью Гажила?!»

Редфокс прервал поток размышлений подруги.

— Конечно, я знаю, что ты любишь, дурочка! Иначе каким бы я был другом?

Хотя, мог ли он по-прежнему называть себя её другом, если влюбился? Гажил старался не думать об этом.

— Я просто просил у Миры совета.

— А я выбрала задание, — Джувия перебила его, достав смятый лист бумаги, который неаккуратно сорвала в приступе ревности.

— Миллион? Отлично, возьмём его! — ухмыльнулся Гажил и, отобрав лист у Джувии, протянул его Мире. — Мы сделаем это.

Мира кивнула и вытащила два железнодорожных билета.

— Человек, который оставил задание, купил билеты первого класса.

Услышав это, Гажил вскочил со своего места и, обняв Джувию, поднял её над землёй.

— Шикарно! Эта поездка будет замечательной! — когда он, наконец, отпустил Джувию, парочка разошлась по домам собирать вещи.

Джувия подходила к двери своей комнаты, когда внезапно наткнулась на Леви.

«Как Джувии теперь общаться с ней? Леви любит Гажила, но он говорил Джувии, что Леви ему не нравится…»

— Привет, Джувия! Как дела? Собираешься на задание? — дружелюбная улыбка МакГарден заставила Локсар отвести взгляд.

— Привет! У Джувии всё хорошо. Через час Джувия отправится на миссию вместе с Гажилом.

Щёки Леви покрылись румянцем, а глаза засияли от одного только упоминания имени Редфокса.

— Как интересно! А я уже давно не виделась с Гажилом… Передай ему привет от меня! И удачи вам на миссии!

После этого Леви ушла по своим делам, а Локсар занялась собиранием сумки в своей комнате. Затем она взглянула на часы и, увидев, что у неё есть ещё полчаса, плюхнулась на кровать.

«Почему Гажил в последнее время стал по-другому относиться к Джувии? Почему поведение Джувии начало меняться? Что это за новое чувство?»

Локсар решила, что будет лучше, если она постарается избавиться от этих непонятных чувств к Гажилу. Она схватила сумку и отправилась на станцию, путь до которой занимал около пятнадцати минут.

Гажил ещё находился у себя дома и бросал в сумку любую одежду, которая попадалась ему на глаза.

«Надеюсь, в той куче окажется рубашка и брюки. Хотя я не уверен в этом»

Гажил остановился, вспомнив, что обычно Джувия собирала его вещи.

«Боже, я реально в неё влюбился?! Но для Джувии я просто друг»

Гажил, нахмурившись, застегнул сумку.

«Эти чувства сведут меня с ума! Со мной никогда такого не происходило! Глупо об этом думать и строить предположения — лучше обсудить это с Джувией после миссии»

Он запер дверь и направился к вокзалу дожидаться Джувию, которая пришла несколькими минутами позже.

— Джувии очень жаль, что Гажилу пришлось ждать.

— Вовсе нет, я просто решил прийти немного раньше. Идём, наш поезд прибыл.

Они предъявили билеты и были допущены к местам первого класса. Гажил ухмыльнулся, удобно разместившись в роскошном купе, и погладил мягкие сиденья, обитые бархатом.

— Я мог бы сидеть здесь вечно!

Выражение на лице Редфокса стало ещё более довольным, когда поезд тронулся, но организм не подавал никаких признаков плохого самочувствия. Гажил был не таким чувствительным, как Нацу, но всё-таки как же приятно было спокойно ехать и не ощущать тошноту! Поездка была долгой, поэтому вскоре Гажил задремал. Однако его сон был прерван звуком шагов. Редфокс вскочил на месте, испугав проводницу.

— Э-э… сэр? Поезд прибыл к месту назначения. Возьмите свой багаж.

Проводница с растерянной улыбкой глядела на раздражённого Гажила. Тот хотел разбудить Джувию, толкнув её в бок, но, увидев мирное лицо спящей Локсар, передумал.

«И какого чёрта я должен с ней нежничать? Как всё это бесит…»

Он закатил глаза и осторожно дотронулся до плеча подруги.

— Эй, Вия, подъём. Мы приехали, — Гажил изо всех сил старался сдерживаться и не повышать голос. Джувия медленно открыла глаза и потянулась.

«Какая же она… милая?»

Гажил замотал головой, пытаясь отогнать непрошенные мысли. Парочка взяла свои сумки и покинула поезд.

— Спасибо, что разбудил Джувию, — зевнув, произнесла девушка. Редфокс хмыкнул в ответ и, сверившись с картой, направился к нужному месту.

_Десять минут спустя_

— Гажил! Мы идём не в ту сторону! — Локсар потянула друга за рукав.

— Отстань! Я знаю, куда нужно идти! — Гажил вновь взглянул на карту.

— Позволь Джувии показать, куда идти! Гажил плохо ориентируется! — девушка попыталась выхватить карту, но Редфокс поднял её слишком высоко, и дотянуться не получалось. Локсар скрестила руки на груди и надулась.

— Я прекрасно ориентируюсь! Мне не нужна твоя помощь в чтении сраной карты! — он около минуты сверял окружающую местность с изображённой на карте. — Да что за дерьмо?! Где мы находимся?!

Разозлившись, Гажил едва не вышвырнул карту, но Джувия успела её поймать.

— Гажил! Ты неправильно держал карту! — Редфокс скептически фыркнул. — её нужно было перевернуть!

После долгих споров и пререканий парочке всё же удалось добраться до особняка. Джувия постучала в дверь. Вскоре на пороге появился слуга.

— Мы — маги, которые взяли ваше задание, — пробубнил Гажил, и слуга, покорно кивая, повёл их в кабинет господина.

Около большого окна стоял мужчина средних лет с голубой шевелюрой. Он доброжелательно улыбнулся, увидев Джувию.

— Красавица! Я так рад, что вы согласились мне помочь! — он попытался схватить Локсар за руку, но девушка сделала шаг назад, и Гажил мгновенно встал между ней и заказчиком.

— Вы какой-то подозрительный, — недоверчиво сказал Редфокс, приготовившись драться.

— Прошу прощения, что не объяснил сразу! Мне нужно, чтобы Ваша напарница притворилась моей дочерью и поприсутствовала на одном очень важном мероприятии. Ей будет нужно просто танцевать с гостями и проверить, не совершит ли кто попытку похищения! Я вам так благодарен за то, что вы пришли!

Гажил продолжал с недоверием смотреть на мужчину.

«Погодите, что? Мне придётся танцевать? Я никогда в жизни этим не занимался! Я вообще не понимаю, что происходит! Кто-то будет танцевать с моей Джувией?!»

Щёки Гажила покраснели, когда он бросил взгляд на Локсар.

«Твою ж мать, я опять выгляжу слишком странно»

Редфокс приложил ладонь ко лбу, ещё сильнее смутив своим поведением Джувию и заказчика.


	4. Глава 4

— Погодите-ка! Джувию могут похитить?! — Гажил уже пожалел о том, что согласился на эту миссию. Он посмотрел на Локсар и заметил, что та тоже нервничала. Ради неё Редфокс был готов прямо сейчас отказаться от миссии и вернуться в гильдию. — Мы ухо…

Внезапно Джувия подскочила на месте, заставив Гажила отпрянуть.

— Джувия никогда раньше не была на вечеринках! Джувия очень взволнована! Гажил, ты тоже волнуешься? — Редфокс не верил своим глазам: лицо Локсар озаряла такая счастливая улыбка, что парню ничего не оставалось, кроме как согласно кивнуть, чтобы не портить подруге настроение. Джувия закружилась, радостно смеясь.

«Неужели она прослушала часть про похищение?»

— Вия, я не согласен использовать тебя как приманку! А если с тобой что-то случится? — Гажил положил ладонь на её плечо.

— У Джувии есть Гажил, а Гажил и Джувия — отличная команда! Джувия хочет есть пирожные и остаться в большом красивом доме! Джувия похожа на принцессу! Разве это не прекрасно, Гажил? — в порыве воодушевления, Локсар всё ближе подходила к красному от смущения Редфоксу. Гажил пытался отстраниться, но отступить назад мешал стол.

— Э-э… круто! Но мне надо выйти. Срочно! — Гажил проскочил мимо неё и бросился в ванную. Там он посмотрел на себя в зеркало.

«Почему я покраснел? Чёрт возьми, с чего вдруг я так разнервничался?!»

После обеда Джувия и Гажил отдыхали в гостевой комнате.

— Выглядишь потерянной, Вия, — произнёс Редфокс, заметив, как Локсар неловко ёрзает в кресле.

— Этот особняк… такой большой и тихий. Если Гажил не против, Джувия могла бы остаться спать здесь?

Гажил чувствовал, как его щёки вновь покраснели, поэтому отвернулся от подруги. Им нередко приходилось спать в одной комнате на прошлых миссиях, но теперь Редфокса одолевали сомнения.

— Ладно, оставайся, — Джувия с благодарной улыбкой обняла его и прыгнула на кровать. Гажил напрягся.

«Почему эти грёбаные чувства заставляют меня даже забывать как дышать? Будто я умираю. Джувия ведь просто обняла меня»

Вернувшись в реальность, Гажил начал готовиться ко сну. Джувия первой приняла душ, а после неё пошёл Гажил. Когда он вышел из ванной, Локсар уже спала, раскинувшись на кровати так, что Гажилу пришлось немного отодвинуть подругу, чтобы лечь самому.

И только Редфоксу удалось погрузиться в сон, как вдруг он почувствовал шевеление за своей спиной, а затем рука Джувии обвилась вокруг него. Гажил резко открыл глаза, а его сердце пропустило удар.

«Опять это чувство! Что со мной?!»

Он попытался отодвинуться, но Джувия лишь крепче прижалась к нему. Тогда Гажил слегка повернул голову и увидел, что подруга всё же мирно спала.

«И как мне переместить её подальше?»

Спустя некоторое время Гажил и сам обнимал её. Это было не так уж плохо. Ему начинало нравится то чувство, которое он испытывал, находясь рядом с Джувией. Внезапно Локсар что-то пробормотала сквозь сон.

— Грей-сама… — прошептала она. В груди Гажила больно кольнуло, и он отпустил Джувию.

«Ну конечно, она ещё сохнет по ледяному извращенцу»

Гажил отодвинулся как можно ближе к краю кровати.

На следующее утро Джувия проснулась первой и с удивлением обнаружила, что между ней и Гажилом лежало свёрнутое одеяло.

«Откуда оно здесь? Я случайно ударила Гажила?»

Редфокс спал слишком близко к краю кровати и мог упасть, поэтому девушка решила заботливо перевернуть его обратно, а затем с улыбкой ушла умываться. Вернувшись, она обнаружила, что друг уже проснулся.

— Доброе утро, Гажил-кун!

— Сколько раз просил не добавлять это «-кун»! И тебе доброе утро, Вия, — Гажил зевнул и направился в ванную. Джувия застелила постель.

— Джувия хочет завтракать! — воскликнула она и вышла в коридор. — Но… в какой стороне была столовая?

Локсар подошла к охраннику.

— Тебе нужна помощь? — спросил он.

— Да. Не подскажешь, где тут столовая?

— На нижнем этаже, — улыбнулся охранник, — позволь проводить тебя туда, — Джувия согласно кивнула, — как тебя зовут?

— Джувия. А тебя?

— Гейв. Я видел, вчера ты была с парнем.

— Да. Джувия ходит на миссии с Гажилом, — охранник рассмеялся, и Локсар непонимающе посмотрела на него.

— Ты с ним встречаешься?

— Нет. Гажил — лучший друг Джувии! — Локсар покраснела, но внезапно охранник резким движением прижал её к стене.

— Я рад, что ты с ним не встречаешься. Ты очень красивая. Не хочешь развлечься со мной? — Гейв наклонился к Джувии, и та затаила дыхание, приготовившись использовать водную атаку. Неожиданно стена над ними начала крошиться, и через секунду охранник отлетел к противоположной стене, а Гажил, отряхнувшись, схватил Джувию за руку.

— Я думал, ты собралась завтракать, а не строить глазки охране, — гневно прорычал он.

— Джувия заблудилась. Гейв просто помогал Джувии…

— Он приставал к тебе! Почему ты не сопротивлялась?!

— Джувия хотела, но Гейв же охранник, поэтому… прости, Гажил.

Редфокс шумно выдохнул.

— Так или иначе, я тоже проголодался.

После этого они, наконец-то поев, обсудили с работодателем план и целый день посвятили приготовлениям. И вот, настало время вечеринки.

Гажил стоял в коридоре, подтягивая галстук.

— Я не могу дышать, чёрт возьми. Почему я должен носить этот дурацкий костюм?

Последние десять минут он ждал, когда Джувия переоденется, и, не выдержав, ударил кулаком по двери.

— Эй! Вия, ты закончила? Нам пора! — он опёрся спиной о стену.

— Джувия почти готова! — Гажилу пришлось ждать ещё несколько минут, прежде чем дверь открылась. — Как выглядит Джувия? — на голове Локсар красовалась лента для волос. А длинное небесно-голубое платье без рукавов поражало своей красотой. Редфокс на мгновение потерял дар речи.

— Ты хорошо выглядишь, что неудивительно, ведь это заняло целый грёбаный час! — Гажил покраснел от злости, а Джувия надулась.

— Джувии потребовалось всего двадцать минут! Так что не выдумывай! Джувия и так торопилась!

— Ладно, идём.

Гажил должен был наблюдать за Локсар и ждать, пока кто-нибудь попытается её похитить. И тогда можно будет избить горе-похитителя до полусмерти. Однако чем дольше он находился на вечеринке, тем большему числу гостей хотел вломить. «Почему все эти парни приглашают Джувию танцевать?! На что они уставились?! Кем они себя возомнили?! Ну, погодите, попадётесь вы мне!». Гажил мысленно возмущался, стоя около столика с напитками и оценивая парней, которые крутились рядом с Локсар. «Этот мудак. А тот смахивает на идиота. Мне не нравится, как пахнет этот». Редфокс пристально изучал каждого и не заметил, как к нему подошла Джувия.

— Всё в порядке, Гажил? Выглядишь так, будто собираешься кого-то убить.

— Ты чертовски права! Я собираюсь убить каждого парня здесь!

Локсар рассмеялась. Её забавляли вспышки гнева Редфокса.

— И что они сделали Гажилу?

— Они мне просто не нравятся. В любом случае, прошёл уже час. Где похититель?

Джувия пожала плечами. К ней подошёл очередной парень и пригласил на танец. Гажил впился в него взглядом. Вдруг кто-то прикоснулся к его плечу.

— Извини, ты не хочешь потанцевать?

— Чего? — Гажил обернулся, чтобы увидеть, кто отвлёк его от размышлений о расправе над ухажёрами Локсар.

— Потанцуй со мной!

У неё были синие волосы и зелёные глаза.

— Прости, но у меня есть дела поважнее.

Незнакомка проследила направление взгляда Редфокса и посмотрела на Джувию.

— Она тебе нравится.

Сердце Гажила пропустило удар.

— Нет. Она — моя лучшая подруга.

Незнакомка потянула его на танцпол.

«Цвет её волос точь-в-точь как у Джувии»

— Меня зовут Кира.

— Эй, подожди, я действительно не хочу танцевать, — Гажил пытался вырваться, когда в зале на секунду погас свет. Затем послышался звук разбитого стекла, и все гости зашумели в панике. Гажил бегал по залу в поисках Локсар. Свет снова включился, и Редфокс врезался в кого-то. У неё были синие волосы, и он с облегчением дотронулся до её плеча.

— Слава богу, ты в безопасности, — Гажил развернул девушку к себе и встретился с зелёными глазами, — проклятье.


	5. Глава 5

Гажил мчался вверх по лестнице, пока не достиг крыши особняка. Он остановился на мгновение, чтобы отдышаться. «Я чувствую их запах, но где они?» Гажил стоял рядом с выступом на крыше и отчаянно искал хоть какие-нибудь следы. Затем он посмотрел на небо и заметил небольшой вертолёт.

«И каким образом мне попасть туда?!»

Внезапно раздался грохот, и вертолёт начал стремительно приближаться к земле.

Гажил спрыгнул с крыши и ухватился за ветку дерева, а после, спустившись вниз, побежал к месту приземления вертолёта.

— Джувия! — звал он, пробегая по лесу.

Похитители связали Локсар и поместили в заднюю часть вертолёта.

— Разве это не здорово? Маленькая богачка Кира теперь у нас! Да мы на ней целое состояние сколотили! — похитители уже начали праздновать свой успех. Локсар осмотрелась и заметила рядом с собой сумку. Она медленно потянулась к ней. Джувия попыталась порвать верёвку, которой её связали, и поняла, что это антимагическая верёвка. «И почему Джувии так везёт?» Она села спиной к сумке, пытаясь найти хоть что-нибудь полезное, и параллельно осматривала людей, которые находились с ней в самолёте. «Семеро. Не так уж много» Локсар почувствовала, как что-то холодное коснулось её пальцев, и попробовала схватить это. Один из похитителей направился к ней.

— Эй, парни, как думаете, сколько её папаша отвалит нам денег за любимую дочурку?

Другой похититель приблизился к нему и отвесил подзатыльник.

— Идиот! Он заплатит столько, сколько мы потребуем! Не он диктует условия!

Вскоре около Локсар собрались все.

— Ну разве она не милая? — её подбородок приподняли, и она не сводила глаз с похитителя.

— Почему бы не развлечься с ней?

— Не прикасайся ко мне! — Джувия ударила его лбом и, отпрыгнув назад, нанесла удары остальным. Похитители начали кричать и ругаться, а Джувия снова запустила руки в сумку. Она яростно шарила внутри, пока наконец не вытащила что-то холодное и металлическое. Парень, которого она ударила первым, с силой оттолкнул Джувию к стене, когда она нащупала на предмете кнопку. Локсар не задумываясь нажала на неё, и выскочившее лезвие порезало её руку. Джувия вздрогнула, но попыталась разрезать верёвку.

— Сучка! Ты заплатишь за это! — Джувия отвернулась от похитителя. Наконец, верёвка поддалась, и Локсар взмахнула ножом. Ей удалось задеть похитителя, но остальные сразу бросились к ней. Джувия использовала магию, чтобы отбросить их, и дёрнула дверь вертолёта, сопротивляясь порыву ветра. Она вновь воспользовалась магией, чтобы уничтожить двигатель, и вертолёт начал падать. Локсар собиралась выпрыгнуть, когда кто-то схватил её. Она перебросила соперника через плечо, но не заметила остальных. Её скрутили и потащили обратно в вертолёт. Джувия отчаянно боролась, и вдруг послышался грохот. Когда Локсар открыла глаза, то обнаружила, что лежала в кустах.

Она почувствовала острую боль в животе и дотронулась до него пальцами. Они мгновенно окрасились в багровый цвет. Она забыла активировать водную форму. Но ей хватит сил отправиться на поиски Гажила. Джувия приподнялась и увидела металлический осколок в своём боку. Она выдернула его и вскрикнула от боли. Внезапно послышался шелест, и Джувия, обернувшись, увидела пятерых похитителей. Они были тяжело ранены.

— Значит, богачка полагает, что сможет сбежать, пару раз показав магические фокусы? — они набросились на неё. Джувия увернулась, но раненый бок тут же отозвался болью. Локсар упала на колени, но её подняли за ворот платья. — Я бы с удовольствием грохнул тебя, но тогда мы не получим свои деньги.

Джувия пнула похитителя в пах, а затем нанесла удар по лицу. И, вырвавшись, использовала водную магию, чтобы атаковать. К счастью, совсем близко находилось небольшое озеро. Через несколько минут все похитители валялись в отключке. Джувия прислонилась спиной к дереву и прижала ладонь к ране на боку.

Гажил услышал крик Локсар и стиснул зубы. «Когда доберусь до этих ублюдков — мокрого места от них не оставлю!» Редфокс перепрыгнул кустарник и врезался в двух парней.

— Это вы забрали Вию?! — взревел он.

— Какую ещё, чёрт возьми, Вию? — парни отшатнулись от Редфокса.

— Девушку, которую вы похитили!

— Нет у нас никакой Вии! Мы забрали мисс Киру. Нам не нужно драться… — Гажил превратил руку в железо и ударил ею одного из парней. Второму повезло увернуться.

— Эй, думаешь, один можешь использовать магию? — увернувшийся запустил бревно в Редфокса. — Как тебе магия дерева?

Гажил вырубил его одним ударом в живот и бросил на землю.

— Грёбаные слабаки, — процедил он и принюхался. Он шёл на запах Локсар и остановился у озера. Джувия была на другой стороне.

— Джувия, ты в порядке?! — подруга помахала Редфоксу, и он вздохнул с облегчением, но почти сразу сморщился, почувствовав сильный запах крови.

— С Джувией всё хорошо! — Гажил напряжённо прищурился.

— Вия, ты придёшь сюда? — Локсар кивнула и переместилась с помощью магии. Редфокс крепко обнял её. — Ну и заставила же ты меня поволноваться, женщина. Я слышал твой крик…

— Джувия в порядке! Джувия с лёгкостью со всеми разобралась, пока мы летели.

— А если бы ты разбилась в грёбаном вертолёте, дурочка?! А с этими слабаками и я разобрался! — Гажил держал подругу за плечи, осматривая её на предмет повреждений. Он заметил кровь на её руке и животе. — Чёрт, ты же ранена!

— С Джувией всё хорошо… — пролепетала Локсар, внезапно наклоняясь вперёд. Редфокс успел поймать подругу прежде, чем она упала на землю, потеряв сознание.

Джувия почувствовала тёплую ладонь на своём лбу. Она медленно открыла глаза и увидела Гажила, склонившегося над ней. Он положил мокрое полотенце на лоб подруги.

— Гажил… — прошептала Локсар, и Редфокс подскочил от неожиданности. Джувия опустила взгляд и увидела, что друг держал её за руку. Гажил, поняв это, покраснел и убрал свою ладонь.

— Наконец-то ты проснулась, женщина… Ты была в отключке три дня! В спячку собралась, что ли?! — Джувия слабо улыбнулась, слушая его причитания.

— Джувия сожалеет, Гажил. В следующий раз Джувия будет осторожна, — Редфокс скрестил руки на груди и отвёл взгляд.

— Не извиняйся. Я просто волнуюсь за тебя, ясно! Потому что я твой лучший друг! — выпалил Гажил, надеясь, что слова о волнении Локсар всё-таки не расслышала.

— Да, Гажил — лучший друг Джувии. Джувия знает, что Гажил больше всех заботится о ней. И Джувия тоже заботится о тебе… — Гажил покраснел ещё сильнее, а Локсар вновь провалилась в сон.

Редфокс вздохнул и поправил её одеяло, а затем тихо вышел из комнаты и направился на кухню. «Сделаю ей суп, чтобы она почувствовала себя лучше. Когда я болею, она всегда готовит этот суп» Гажил открыл холодильник и уставился на его содержимое. «Подождите, а как этот суп готовить-то? У меня есть только железные гвозди, но Вия вряд ли сможет питаться ими» Гажил взял кастрюлю. «Так, вроде надо налить воды и добавить овощей. И лапшу?» Гажил снова заглянул в холодильник. «И ещё немного… Добавлю морковь и парочку ингредиентов» Через час Редфокс наконец закончил готовить свой суп. «Какого хрена от него несёт рыбой? Я же её не добавлял!» Он попробовал суп и мгновенно понёсся в ванную опустошать желудок. «Мне нужен тот, кто поможет с готовкой» И Гажил отправился в гильдию.

«И кто из них лучше разбирается в кулинарии?»

Гажил осмотрелся. Эрза питалась одними тортиками, которые покупала. Значит, готовить не умеет. Леви, скорее всего, даже не доберётся до плиты. Кана… а ест ли она? Вроде бы только пьёт. «Должен же быть кто-то…» Редфокс резко повернулся и врезался в Мираджейн.

— Ой, Гажил! Как себя чувствует Джувия? — Редфокс немедля схватил её за плечо.

— Мира, ты должна помочь мне! — Штраус смущённо улыбнулась.

— О… Это из-за твоих чувств к Джу… — Редфокс прикрыл её рот ладонью.

— Давай не будем об этом. Мне нужно, чтобы ты помогла приготовить суп для Вии. Договорились? — прошептал он на ухо барменше. Мира едва сдержала смех.

— Гажил хочет, чтобы я помогла с готовкой? А ты сам раньше готовил? — Лицо Редфокса стало пунцовым.

— Ну конечно! Готовил всё, кроме супов! Так ты поможешь или нет, женщина?!

— Думаю, помогу.


End file.
